LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2013
12:06 12:08 Hi 12:23 Hello? 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:29 12:31 hi 12:32 what shirt is your shirt wearing? see it's Assembly... but from where? 12:33 hah, I mean what shirt is your fig wearing 12:33 hi 12:33 O mad etht tezturw myself 12:33 nice! 12:33 Oh god 12:33 Such bad Speling 12:33 hehe 12:33 *shutters* 12:34 r u new? 12:34 or eturning? 12:34 you asked that to me last time ;) 12:34 xD 12:34 new'ish. 12:34 I can't ceep track 12:34 new to wiki, not to LU commnity 12:34 there are a lot of new and returningpeople 12:34 you need to get an avatar so I can remember yu 12:35 heh yea 12:41 lag 12:42 I'm running a LU contest right now, 'celebrating' the anniversary 12:43 Heard Of It 12:44 I Don't Have Any LU Models Made Exept A Dark Spiderling That Looks Somewhat Authentic 12:44 But I Need Te Replace The Clay 12:47 neat 12:48 By chanse do you have a link to the LU alpha logo with the Minifigure arm in the box 12:51 12:51 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:05 01:05 01:05 01:05 01:10 I LIKE NUKES 01:10 you playing FTB? 01:12 No star wars stuff 01:12 Hello Explorers 01:12 :o 01:12 OH My 01:12 NO YOU MUST DIE 01:12 Your Back 01:12 No He Must Not 01:12 NUKES WORLD 01:12 Havn't Seen you in a while Nealy 01:12 YOU STOLE IT SO BUYRN 01:12 Minecraft has gotten to his head 01:12 and he died 01:14 Hey Neal How Have You Been? 01:14 XD 01:14 I've been good, you? 01:14 I'll Take That All Well 01:14 Oh 01:14 Wonderfull 01:15 Wofking On The LUC Project 01:15 Cool! 01:15 Some secret Stuff 01:15 I'm almost done 01:16 Well I actually gtg 01:16 01:16 Im going to Be a Troll In The Hobbit 01:16 Goodbey 01:16 ... 01:16 afj 01:16 *afk 01:52 "By chanse do you have a link to the LU alpha logo with the Minifigure arm in the box" 01:52 the hand/U logo? 02:15 Hilow 02:16 Howdy! 02:16 Hi! 02:16 sup 02:16 How's everyone? 02:16 good u 02:16 Very good. 02:17 I'm doing well, good to hear you all are doing the same 02:17 Who asked the question about the alpha minifigure LOGO? 02:17 no clue 02:17 Polturgighst, I think. 02:18 Polt, I can go take an image of it real quick. 02:18 hes afk i thnk 02:18 sup 02:19 your a seahawk! 02:19 I'm a Seahawks fan myself. 02:19 He may have asked for a different logo, but I forgot. 02:19 Cool! 02:19 02:19 patriot rule! 02:20 and thats a fact! 02:21 I strongly disagree with your opinion. 02:21 patriots were the only team in the nation to beat the houston taxanstwo times in one seasons 02:21 Still, opinion. 02:22 ranked number one ofsense 02:22 how is that for your cheeze\ 02:22 *cheese 02:23 *cheese 02:23 *offence 02:23 or *of sense 02:23 *offence 02:23 i did it by myself 02:23 Whichever you were going for. 02:24 what team do you want to win the superblowl? 02:24 *superblow 02:24 Seahawks. Always Seahawks. 02:24 *superbowl 02:24 Yes Seahawks. 02:25 I'm from Washington state so I proudly support the team. 02:25 you have betrade the patriot face my doom 02:25 which washington 02:25 dc or state 02:25 State as well. 02:25 I even said "Washington State" 02:26 Why you gotta ask, Super. Read bro 02:26 still patriot are going to wipe the floor with the seahawks 02:26 Mr. Grammatically Incorrect 02:26 I beg to differ 02:27 wait whats that the seahawks arent in the bowl anymore 02:27 So? 02:27 oooh 02:27 how are they going to win the sb them 02:27 I really don't appreciate your ton, kiddo. 02:27 :l 02:27 *tone 02:28 02:28 sry 02:28 Now, go stand in the corner and think about your life. 02:28 :l 02:29 are you sure 02:29 Yes. 02:29 no thnx i rather not 02:29 Okay then. 02:30 02:30 no more corner 02:31 yah 02:31 hy mom 02:32 Might I inquire your age? 02:32 15 02:32 why? 02:32 are you a spy 02:33 Huh, you're older than me yet you lack the grammer of your age. You literaly have the grammer skills of a five year old. 02:33 are you a assassin 02:33 yes 02:33 but 02:34 i get that alot 02:34 Sad. 02:35 it is 02:35 i also get i am so childish 02:35 that i dont understand 02:36 i am perfectly normal 02:36 when it comes to 02:37 then i am all like a crazy baby on a rampage 02:37 eatingeverything and everyone 02:37 ahhh 02:38 crazy baby i dont want babies if this is it 02:39 you know what i mean right? 02:40 lots of words there but thats how life is 02:40 evil live reflection 02:40 evil live 02:41 weird isnt it 02:42 who here is SKIPALISHIS? 02:42 i am 02:42 well bye 02:42 to LU 02:42 Bye. 02:42 02:43 Hi Nate 02:43 Hey 02:44 Sup 02:44 Nothing much 02:44 Cool 02:45 02:46 I ove how I met all the bigshots in LU and they don't even know it XD 02:46 *love 02:50 Well bye everyone 03:40 Testing. 04:26 Mythrun? 04:27 Do You Know Where I Can Find The Early LU Symbol With The Minifigure Arm In The Box? 04:30 HAH! Found It! 04:30 Finally 04:54 05:25 hi 05:47 hiya 05:47 hi 05:48 97% through HP 5-7. can play lotr soon.... 05:48 ... 05:53 Helo? 05:53 Pssst Mythrun, Christmas is over ;) 05:53 r u new? 05:53 returning? 05:53 Hey. 05:53 I'm a member of the VSTF, I just felt like stopping by to give Mythrun that message 05:54 Yeah, I'll be changing it back soon. 05:54 Cya :3 05:54 :\ 05:54 Bye. 06:03 Mythrun Do You Know Jammester's MC Username 06:06 Hi 06:06 heyo 06:07 only omne Im missing is Bioniclejaller 06:07 hmm.... 06:07 ill look into it 06:10 hmm not ffindin anythin 06:10 ok 06:10 I'll ask him if he ever comes on 06:10 or do you have him on steam? 06:11 Sadly no 06:11 Skype? 06:11 nope 06:13 JDog And Airguy R Your Skin? 06:13 but in different themes 06:13 somewhat 06:14 will they stay that way? 06:14 jdog changes his daily....he's an idiot 06:14 forget bout puttin him in 06:14 :l 06:14 airs usually stays 06:15 Hello. 06:15 Do You Have some sort of Inside Joke on JDogs skin? 06:15 heyo brick 06:15 that I can put as his 06:15 HI! 06:15 Gravity Hurts remake is out. http://faberfiles.blogspot.com/2013/01/listen-to-gravity-hurts-from-cryoshell.html 06:15 hmm, i made him a skin, tho he never uses 06:15 give me that 06:15 i can send u it if u want 06:16 k 06:16 skype or drpbx? 06:16 skype 06:16 k 06:16 its faster 06:20 ok Hunter Goodnight 06:20 I'll Think Of Banners 06:20 k, night 06:20 I'LL DREAM OF THEM 06:20 06:20 Goodnight Brickon 06:20 Skype Stalker 06:21 lol 05:27 Lost are u alive? 07:24 Hi there 08:12 Hi Prof 08:12 how are you? 08:12 Hey. 08:12 Good, you? 08:12 Okay thanks 08:58 Sup 08:58 Hi there 08:58 hows you? 08:58 Great u? 08:58 Hello. 08:59 ok thanks 08:59 Hey Prof hows it goin? 09:04 Yo Darwin 09:06 Hey 09:06 I haven't seen you for SOOO Long! 09:06 09:07 rofl 09:19 Hi there 09:19 Hello 09:19 Welcome to the LU wiki 09:19 Hello 09:20 It's great to see another survivor from the closure that our beloved universe had 09:20 Aww you beat me to it 09:20 You got to say hello first 09:20 09:20 most people just say "sup" and I so the whole survivor thing and scare the new guy. it's like, my thing 09:21 haha 09:21 Seriously though, pleased to see you Rep 09:21 Who were you in LU? 09:21 And your theme is walking through a forest wearing a buccaneer suit 09:21 And talking like a pirate with your pirate beard 09:21 I didn't get to play 09:21 aww, that sucks! 09:21 Aww, poor you 09:22 Doesn't it? 09:22 Don't worry, Hollis and Machine are working on Project BUILD and Darwin here is working on LEGO Worlds 09:22 hey y'all ill be right back. Gotta eat 09:22 ok 09:22 Okay 09:23 Pang, remember this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4u2pSQulDE 09:23 09:23 can't listen atm 09:23 aww :c 09:26 wassup darwin 09:27 Nm, finally decided to put my mc server back up 09:27 you ? 09:27 workin on new version of the LUC pack 09:27 and stuff 09:27 Ah, cool 09:27 my website, tryin to fix my server ...etc 09:27 You're making MC around 20% cooler 09:27 lawl 09:28 09:29 Brohoof /) 09:29 (\ 09:30 But yea, havnt had myserver up fer a while 09:30 But let's not talk to much about ponies, or else we'll make Mythrun angery 09:31 and he'll do this; 09:31 HUNGRY HUNGRY MYTHRUN LOL 09:31 when i changed from pex to groupmanager somethin broke and it says everyone cant build 09:31 o_O O_O O_o 09:31 ---Mythrun has kicked (Pony lover name here)--- 09:31 lawl 09:31 Or : -Mythrun has banned (Brony name here) 09:32 u kno how to fix the prob i was talkin bout darwin? 09:32 its very perplexing 09:32 ive tried everythin 09:34 Revert back to pex ? XD 09:34 Ohai Hollis 09:34 Hi. 09:34 Hi Hollis! 09:34 hai mr pants 09:34 Haha, I beat you to it, Pang! 09:35 I'm doing other stuff 09:35 Such as watching house 09:35 , 09:36 Darwin u seen my LU skins? 09:36 No, can thou link me ? 09:37 To this magical & fabled place of skins 09:37 Links and pics here 09:37 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 09:40 Diamond for you! 09:41 so u like? 09:41 YES 09:41 09:42 I remember testing it 09:42 u like teh skins too? 09:43 Haven't looked at them yet 09:43 I see you have set-up adfly 09:43 09:43 I'm back. 09:44 I like them, just why no transparancy for the hands ? 09:44 09:44 ? 09:45 Transparancy isn't a factor of minecraft 09:45 Hmm, Challange accepted. 09:45 doesn't work in vanilla 09:45 09:45 It is possible, I know that 09:45 only mods allow transparency 09:45 because mc 09:45 09:46 Looking for open auditions I could do 09:46 I've found one for a video game, the voice saying : "Game over" for example or "Team deathmatch" 09:47 Hiya White 09:48 Hey White 09:48 Hi White 09:48 I win XD 09:49 The snake is attacking, RUN 09:49 09:49 09:49 If anyone gets that at least 09:50 Any skin requests? 09:50 Not really 09:50 okay 09:55 Well; I'll be off, CYA! 10:18 hey 2013 01 15